Shift Malam
by Chilla
Summary: Uchiha Itachi dan Mitarashi Anko pertama kali bertemu di dapur sebuah kafe kecil pada malam bersalju. Mereka sedang... bertugas shift malam. / AU.
1. 00:30

**Shift Malam**

.

 **disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

AU. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi dan Mitarashi Anko pertama kali bertemu di dapur sebuah kafe kecil di dekat alun-alun kota. Saat itu musim dingin, dan mereka bertemu ketika hujan salju sedang turun di luar.

Itachi hanya diberitahu bahwa pekerja _part-time_ baru di kafe itu adalah seorang mahasiswa juga, sama sepertinya. Namun ia tak tahu kalau rekan kerja barunya adalah seorang gadis. Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya mereka berdua hampir seumuran.

Pak Teuchi, pemilik kafe itu, mengisyaratkan Anko yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur untuk masuk dan menghampiri Itachi. Setelahnya, ia berlalu ke depan, membiarkan mereka berdua saling memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

Itachi, yang ekspresinya menampakkan tanda-tanda dari orang yang tak banyak bicara, menunggu Anko yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Anko, yang menangkap isyarat itu, menghela napas pendek dan membuka pembicaraan dengan segera.

"Aku Anko, baru mulai bekerja disini. Oh, itu kan sudah jelas, ya," katanya santai, meskipun separuh kalimatnya hampir terdengar seperti ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau?"

"Uchiha Itachi," pemuda itu membalas sembari memberi anggukan kecil. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Anko-san."

Anko mendecakkan lidahnya. "Cih, tidak usah sok formal begitu," tukasnya seraya menyeringai kecil. "Oh ya, kita bekerja dari jam berapa sampai jam berapa?"

Itachi terdiam sebentar. "Jam tujuh sampai jam dua."

"Oh," Anko bersandar pada rak, menggaruk rambutnya yang tampak sedikit acak-acakan. "Yang _shift_ malam hanya kita berdua saja?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Wah," Anko terkekeh kecil, yang disambut rekan kerjanya dengan tatapan setengah bingung. "Sepi juga, ya? Tapi tidak masalah," gadis itu mengangkat bahu, lalu melempar senyuman lebar pada Itachi. Sang pemuda berambut hitam hanya menatap Anko lekat-lekat, lalu membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Setelahnya, ia menjelaskan peraturan yang ada pada Anko, lalu memberitahukan cara membuat minuman, menyajikan pesanan, dan hal-hal lain yang dibutuhkan untuk tugas _shift_ malam di kafe itu.

* * *

Hari pertama bekerja di kafe itu, Anko hampir menyajikan _pancake_ gosong pada pelanggan.

Itachi, yang segera menangkap hal itu di sela-sela mengaduk sop jagung yang sedang dibuatnya—buru-buru memanggil Anko dan mengisyaratkannya untuk bertukar tempat. Anko yang mengaduk sop, sementara pemuda itu akan membuat ulang _pancake_ -nya. Anko, yang memandang bahwa membuat pancake sama saja dengan membuat telur ceplok, mendecakkan lidahnya dan segera menyetujui tawaran itu.

Di pesanan selanjutnya yang tiba, Anko salah memasukkan santan instan pada kopi, yang harusnya dibubuhi dengan krimer cair. Sisi baiknya, Itachi berhasil menyelamatkan hal itu di detik-detik terakhir.

Setengah jam setelahnya, Anko menjatuhkan gelas dari nampan yang sedang dibawanya dari meja pelanggan ke dapur. Beling berserakan di sela-sela sisa ampas kopi. Itachi, yang cepat tanggap seperti biasa, segera tiba di tempat kejadian dengan pengki dan sapu. Ia mengisyaratkan Anko untuk mengantar pesanan yang sudah disiapkannya ke meja pelanggan, sementara ia berkutat dengan tugas bersih-bersih.

Anko merasa jadi orang paling ceroboh sedunia.

Itachi, yang kini tengah memasukkan serpihan pecahan gelas ke kantung plastik, hanya melanjutkan tugasnya dengan tenang dan bersikap biasa saja sewaktu berpapasan dengan Anko di dapur. Anko sejenak terpikir untuk meminta maaf, tapi menahan dirinya. Kelihatannya pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

Atau mungkin ia punya tingkat kesabaran seluas lautan.

Sewaktu melihat rekan kerjanya yang sedang menanggapi seorang pelanggan yang protes es jeruknya rasanya asin; Anko menarik kesimpulan bahwa sepertinya Uchiha Itachi memang orang paling sabar— _atau pasrah?_ —yang pernah ditemuinya.

* * *

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam, dan kafe itu sepi sepenuhnya.

Itachi mengisi waktu dengan menyelesaikan laporan penjualan hari itu, sementara Anko melihat-lihat varian kopi yang ada di rak dengan rasa ingin tahu—sekaligus membunuh kebosanan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada yang namanya _avocado coffee_ ," Anko bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Itachi menaruh pulpennya sebentar untuk mengambil _tip-ex_ yang ada di kaleng tempat alat tulis.

"Kopi susu dicampur esens alpukat," pemuda itu membalas seraya melirik Anko sebentar. pandangannya terfokus pada laporannya lagi.

Anko mengangkat alis. "Sudah tahu, kok."

"Aku hanya memberitahu."

"Oh," Anko membalas seraya tertawa pelan. "Santai saja, Uchiha," ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca label-label di tempat kopi. Itachi tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu ketika Itachi menaruh pulpennya, dan mendapati Anko tengah mengelap piring dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri gadis itu.

"Anko-san? Piringnya tidak usah dilap lagi," ia memberitahu gadis itu dengan suara pelan. Anko, yang segera tersadar dari kantuknya, menaruh piring yang sedang dipegangnya dan menggosok matanya keras-keras.

"Taka pa-apa, aku cuma iseng," balas Anko sekenanya. Ia menguap sebentar. "Kau tidak mengantuk, Uchiha?"

Itachi menggeleng.

"Mau kopi, Anko-san?" tawar pemuda itu. Anko terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Oke."

Anko, yang menyangka kalau tawaran itu berarti ia bebas membuat kopi sendiri, bingung sebentar begitu melihat Itachi menghampirinya lima menit kemudian, dengan dua gelas kopi susu di tangan. Ia tak menyangka bakal dibuatkan, padahal. Dengan senyum riang, Anko mengambil satu dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Dua jam lagi, ya," gadis itu bergumam setelah melirik jam. Ia mengambil _sweater_ ungu miliknya yang digantungnya di dekat pintu, lalu memakainya. Itachi memandang keluar jendela yang menghadap ke jalan raya dalam diam, tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka obrolan.

"Kau kuliah jurusan apa, Uchiha?" Anko memecah keheningan. Itachi mengangkat pandangannya dari gelas kopinya.

"Tata boga," balasnya singkat. "Anko-san?"

Yang ditanya menahan keinginan untuk batuk di gelas kopinya, lalu memandangi pemuda itu dengan mata membulat. "Hah? Tata…boga?"

Itachi, tenang seperti biasa, hanya memandangi Anko dengan kalem—lalu mengangguk.

"Oh…" Anko buru-buru menyesap kopinya, semburat geli muncul di matanya yang setengah berair. "Aku tidak menyangka, fufu."

Itachi tersenyum kecil, tampaknya tak mempermasalahkan respon rekan kerjanya tadi. "Anko-san jurusan apa?"

"Psikologi," balas gadis itu santai. "Kenapa kau memilih tata boga, Uchiha?"

Yang ditanya terdiam sebentar, sebelum kemudian menaruh gelas kopinya di meja. "Karena…" ia menjeda kalimatnya, mata hitamnya bergerak memandang langit-langit. "Karena aku ingin membuka toko kue," lanjutnya kalem.

Anko mengangkat alisnya, lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Hoo, begitu ya. Pasti kau jago masak, Uchiha."

Itachi menyesap kopinya buru-buru, lalu menatap Anko sekilas. "Hmm…tidak juga, Anko-san."

Gadis itu hanya tertawa, lalu mendecakkan lidahnya. "Jangan sok-sok merendah begitu, Uchiha," tukasnya santai. Itachi, yang mendadak tampak sedikit canggung, segera membuka lagi topik pembicaraan.

"Anko-san sendiri, kenapa memilih psikologi?"

Anko melempar pandangannya ke pemuda itu tajam—entah kenapa, sebelum kemudian menyesap kopinya perlahan. "Mengapa, ya? Menurutku sepertinya ini jurusan yang tak terlalu merepotkan," balasnya seraya tertawa samar. Namun sejurus kemudian, sorot matanya berubah membeku. Ia menatap Itachi sekilas dengan kilatan gelap yang tak bisa dibaca pemuda itu, sebelum kemudian melempar pandangannya ke jendela.

"Selain itu… ada orang yang ingin kubunuh." Gadis itu menyesap kopinya lagi, lalu meraih tempat susu bubuk di rak dan menambahkan dua sendok penuh ke dalamnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**


	2. 02:00

**Shift Malam**

 **.**

 _Chapter 2_

* * *

Hari kedua bekerja di kafe itu, Anko tiba dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup.

Itachi, yang menyambutnya di pintu dengan pandangan ingin tahu, menatapnya sekilas dari atas ke bawah sebelum kemudian masuk lagi ke dalam dan keluar lagi dengan handuk di tangannya.

"Ini."

Anko menerima handuk itu segera, lalu melepas ikatan rambutnya dan membungkus kepalanya yang basah dengan handuk. Itachi, yang sejenak tampak ragu, memperhatikannya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha."

Anko, yang kepalanya masih terbungkus handuk, melangkah masuk ke dapur dan menggantung _sweater_ -nya di balik pintu. Itachi yang saat itu tengah memanaskan sesuatu, menoleh dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Sama-sama, Anko-san."

Gadis itu menaikkan alis. "Anko saja."

Itachi tampak ragu sejenak, namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Anko, yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap tak banyak bicara dari pemuda itu, hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum kemudian menyusun gelas yang baru dicuci di rak.

"Anko-san…"

Suara Itachi yang agak serak mengagetkannya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati pemuda itu yang tengah menyodorkan setelan pakaian kering padanya.

Anko menaikkan alis.

"Bajumu basah, Anko-san," pemuda itu menjelaskan dengan ekspresi tak berubah. "Sebaiknya kau mengganti bajumu.

Anko terdiam, lalu tertawa hangat. "Oh, kau baik sekali, Uchiha," ia mengambil baju itu, mengucapkan terima kasih, dan berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Ia keluar sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Ini… bajumu?"

Itachi, yang tengah merebus spageti di panci, menoleh dan memberikan anggukan kecil.

Anko memandangi pakaian yang dikenakannya—kaus lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan tulisan ' _keep calm and don't lie_ ' di dadanya, serta celana panjang berbahan denim yang agak pudar. Ia tersenyum, merasa penampilannya cukup keren, lalu menaruh bajunya yang basah di dekat jendela.

Gadis itu tak tahu bahwa pemuda di belakangnya diam-diam memperhatikanya dengan senyuman bersahabat di mata hitamnya.

* * *

Tak banyak pelanggan yang datang malam itu. Selepas jam sepuluh dan beberapa kekacauan kecil seperti es teh yang rasanya asin atau _pancake_ yang agak gosong—kafe itu sepi sepenuhnya.

Anko, yang tengah menganggur dan hanya duduk memandangi sekeliling kafe itu di meja konter, mengangkat alisnya sebelum kemudian menoleh ke Itachi yang sedang mengeringkan piring.

"Hei, Uchiha?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat, dan menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Kau lihat orang yang duduk disana?"

Itachi menoleh ke luar, terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Ia belum pergi dari sini sejak jam setengah sembilan tadi."

Itachi memandangi gadis itu dengan iris hitam kelam yang menyiratkan sorot bingung.

"Ada apa, Anko-san?"

Anko menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mendecakkan lidahnya pelan. "Kau tahu? Kurasa ia sengaja berlama-lama disini untuk internetan gratis…" ia melempar pandangannya ke depan sekilas, dan memutar bola matanya. "Ia membuka situs porno, Uchiha."

Itachi memandangnya dengan mata hitam yang melebar, ekspresinya tampak seperti gabungan antara perasaan konyol dan terkejut sedikit.

"…Oh?"

Anko mendecakkan lidahnya sekali lagi. "Kemarin aku melihatnya dengan buku Icha-Icha yang setengah terbuka di meja," ia menjelaskan dengan nada rendah pada rekan kerjanya yang tampaknya agak terlalu polos itu. "Kau tahu Icha-Icha, kan?"

Itachi menggeleng.

Anko mengangkat alisnya, memasang ekspresi tidak percaya. "Hah? Oh, oke," ia mengibaskan tangannya, memutuskan untuk tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. "Jadi, Icha-Icha itu adalah semacam majalah dewasa, Uchiha."

Itachi memandanginya lama, sebelum kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

"Nah. Kau tahu kenapa orang itu mengenakan masker?" Anko menunjuk pelanggan berambut perak yang tengah menatap layar _laptop_ -nya serius. "Itu untuk menutupi ekspresi mesumnya, Uchiha."

Itachi, yang tampak ingin segera menyudahi pembicaraan itu namun diam-diam merasa penasaran juga, melirik pelanggan berambut perak itu sedikit.

"Aku mengerti…. Anko-san."

Anko tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu, hanya memandangi pelanggan yang duduk di meja paling pojok itu dengan dahi berkerut dan jari yang diketuk-ketukkan pelan ke meja.

* * *

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu, dan mereka berdua saat itu tengah tenggelam dalam keheningan yang diisi dengan suara jangkrik dari jendela yang berhadapan dengan jalan.

Anko, yang tengah menuangkan air panas ke termos untuk menyeduh kopi, melirik Itachi yang sedang diam menengadah memandangi langit-langit—tenggelam dalam pikirannya sepenuhnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukan hal itu, dan mengambil dua buah cangkir untuk membuat kopi.

Selesai menambahkan gula, krimer, dan mengaduknya rata, lalu menyerahkan secangkir untuk rekan kerjanya.

Itachi, yang segera tersadar dari lamunannya, mengambil kopi itu dengan ekspresi lega.

"Terima kasih, Anko-san,"

Anko mengangguk, lalu menyesap kopinya. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan yang tenang setelah itu—sebelum kemudian suara Itachi yang agak serak memecah kesunyian.

"Aku punya seorang adik."

Anko, yang saat itu tengah menambahkan krimer lagi ke kopinya, menoleh dengan alis terangkat. Ia tak membalas, merasa bahwa pemuda itu akan meneruskan kalimatnya segera.

"Ia... berbeda usia lima tahun denganku," katanya lagi, suaranya pelan seakan tengah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Mata hitamnya yang tampak tak fokus memandangi kopinya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Hm ehm," Anko membalas seraya bergumam singkat. Sejurus kemudian, Itachi mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Anko dengan iris hitam yang sekilas tampak menyiratkan harapan.

"Aku merindukannya, Anko-san."

Anko meletakkan cangkirnya perlahan, dan menatap jendela dengan senyum tertahan untuk beberapa saat. Ah ya, pada jam-jam seperti ini biasanya adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan nostalgia. Atau memikirkan hal-hal yang menghanyutkan perasaan. Gadis itu tersenyum samar, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke rekan kerjanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponnya saja, Uchiha?"

Itachi, yang saat itu kembali melamun menatap langit-langit, segera tersadar dari pikirannya dan menatap Anko dengan alis yang berkerut. Sejurus kemudian, ia menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa… Anko-san."

Anko memiringkan kepalanya, mata cokelatnya menyipit dengan ingin tahu. "Memangnya kenapa, Uchiha?"

Itachi menghela napas panjang, lalu menyesap kopinya. Sejenak, ia tampak begitu sendirian.

"Ia membenciku, Anko-san."

Gadis itu hanya memandangi pemuda berambut hitam itu lama, ekspresinya tak berubah. Lima detik kemudian, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri rekan kerjanya.

Sebuah tepukan pelan menyentuh pundak Itachi.

Pemuda itu, yang tampak terkejut sedikit, menegakkan posisi duduknya tiba-tiba—sebelum kemudian ekspresinya berubah rileks lagi. Ia menyesap kopinya perlahan.

"Kami sudah setahun tidak saling berkomunikasi," jelasnya dengan suara serak. Anko, yang berdiri di sampingnya, menaikkan alis dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba berbicara dengannya? Kalian tinggal serumah, kan?"

Itachi menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tinggal di flat dekat kampusku," ia melempar pandangannya ke jendela, lalu menghela napas tanpa suara.

"Selain itu… aku tak yakin apakah ia akan menjawab kalau aku meneleponnya."

Anko meletakkan gelasnya ke meja dengan bunyi ' _tuk_ ' pelan, lalu mengambil krimer lagi dari dalam lemari, dan menambakannya ke kopinya.

"Kau belum mencoba."

Itachi menghela napas panjang. "Tidak apa-apa," ia menggeleng, lalu menyesap kopinya. "Aku memang merindukannya," ia mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada rendah, seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi hal itu tak terlalu menggangguku."

Anko menaikkan alisnya, lalu menaruh toples berisi krimer yang dipegangnya dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

Ia hanya menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan tanpa mengatakan apapun, sebelum kemudian menunjuk ke tulisan yang ada di kausnya dengan kening berkerut.

Itachi terdiam, mata hitam itu memandanginya dengan bingung.

"Dengar, Uchiha," ia mengetukkan jarinya ke tulisan ' _keep calm and don't lie_ ' yang ada di kausnya seolah itu adalah slogan kampanye, "kau berbohong waktu kau bilang kalau hal itu tidak mengganggumu. Jelas sekali kau sangat ingin berbicara dengan adikmu itu."

Itachi hanya diam ,tak membalas apapun selama beberapa detik. Namun sejurus kemudian, mata hitam itu kembali menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan sorot redup.

"Aku tahu."

* * *

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua ketika Anko mengenakan lagi _sweater_ -nya, bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Namun pandangannya berhenti pada kalender yang ada di balik pintu.

"Sudah tahun 2014?" ia menggumam dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Itachi, yang tengah menutup daftar penjualan hari itu, menoleh dengan alis terangkat. "Ya, Anko-san," balasnya singkat, "sekarang tahun 2014."

Gadis itu mendecakkan lidahnya "Aneh," ia mengancingkan _sweater_ -nya perlahan, pandangannya tak lepas dari kalender itu. "Seingatku, sekarang masih tahun 2012."

Itachi menaruh buku itu di lemari, lalu memandangi gadis di depannya dengan sorot bingung. "Ada apa, Anko-san?"

Anko, yang pandangannya tampak termenung sejenak, menoleh pada rekan kerjanya—sebelum kemudian tersenyum lembut .

"Tidak. Tak apa-apa, Uchiha."

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung.**_


	3. 23:30

**Shift Malam**

.

 _Chapter 3_

* * *

Hari ketiga bekerja, Anko tiba di kafe dengan raut gusar.

Ia segera memasuki dapur, melepas ransel dan menggantung _sweater_ -nya terburu-buru. Ditaruhnya buku teks tebal yang dibawanya dengan bunyi keras ke meja, menghiraukan Itachi yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Pemuda itu melirik buku yang ditaruh gadis itu di meja sekilas.

' _Theories of Developmental Psychology – Patricia Miller_ '.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke Anko yang tengah melepas ikatan rambutnya asal-asalan dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Anko-san…?"

Yang dipanggil hanya melirik sekilas, sebelum kemudian membetulkan ikatan rambutnya sekenanya. "Menyebalkan sekali hari ini," tukasnya tanpa menoleh, seolah tengah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Itachi, yang saat itu tengah mengelap piring yang baru selesai dicuci, menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Ada masalah di kampus, Anko-san?"

Anko mendecakkan lidahnya, lalu tertawa sarkastis. "Tak ada yang mengenaliku sama sekali di kampus, Uchiha."

Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar.

"Maksudmu…?"

Anko menghela napas panjang, lalu mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Orang-orang yang kutemui di kelas… aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Sepertinya mereka juniorku."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu memandangi rekan kerjanya heran, namun Anko segera melanjutkan keluhannya lagi.

"Aku juga tak bertemu dengan teman-teman seangkatanku sama sekali."

Itachi mengernyitkan keningnya. "Mungkin kau salah masuk kelas tadi?"

Anko menggeleng. "Tidak… tak mungkin," katanya serius. "Kelas yang aku masuki sesuai dengan mata kuliahnya, yang berbeda hanya… orang-orang yang ada disana."

Itachi melanjutkan kegiatan mengelap piringnya lagi. "Hm. Itu aneh, Anko-san."

Anko membuka kulkas, mencari-cari air dingin. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengangkat wajahnya tiba-tiba—dan menatap rekan kerjanya dengan sorot termenung.

"Oh… ya. Aku bertemu teman seangkatanku, Yugito. Tapi sewaktu kutanyai, ia bilang ia ke kampus hanya untuk mengurus surat rekomendasi untuk beasiswa S2… yang akan diambilnya…" nada suaranya memudar perlahan. Gadis itu mengeluarkan botol air, lalu menuang sebagian isinya ke gelas.

Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya lagi, kali ini dengan sorot heran di matanya.

"Yugito melihatku dengan bingung," Anko melanjutkan ceritanya, lalu mengernyitkan keningnya seraya memandangi langit-langit. "Ia bilang _, 'Anko? Lama tidak melihatmu. Kukira kau sudah pindah jurusan waktu itu…'_ "

* * *

Malam itu, pelanggan yang datang ke kafe tidak banyak. Anko tidak tahu apakah harus kecewa atau senang karena hal itu.

Itachi, yang baru saja kembali lagi ke dapur setelah membawakan pesanan ke pelanggan, memberitahukan pesanan yang baru datang lagi padanya. Ia mengangguk bersemangat, dan mulai membuat minuman yang dipesan—sementara Itachi membuat makanannya. Setelah tiga hari bekerja di kafe itu, ia mulai hafal letak bahan-bahan untuk membuat minuman dan apa saja yang perlu dilakukan dengan baik—sehingga tingkat kesalahan bisa diminimalisir.

Rekan kerjanya sepertinya menyadari hal itu. Namun Anko berpura-pura tak melihat ketika Itachi memandanginya dengan pandangan hangat yang menyiratkan pujian.

Pemuda itu mungkin lupa berapa jumlah pesanan yang dikacaukan olehnya pada hari pertama ia bekerja waktu itu.

Anko, yang tengah menambahkan sirup ke _punch_ yang dibuatnya, tersenyum dalam hati—memutuskan kalau ia menikmati memiliki seorang Uchiha Itachi sebagai rekan kerjanya.

* * *

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas ketika kafe itu sepi sepenuhnya.

Anko, yang saat itu tengah mengolesi bibirnya dengan lipstik berwarna cokelat kemerahan tanpa menggunakan cermin, menoleh ke arah rekan kerjanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia mendapati Itachi tengah bersandar di wastafel, tangannya menggenggam sebuah ponsel lipat yang dibuka tutup berulang-ulang.

Anko memasukkan lipstiknya lagi ke ransel, dan memandangi pemuda itu dengan sorot ingin tahu.

"Kelihatannya lagi ada yang kau pikirkan."

Itachi segera tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menatap gadis itu dengan mata hitam yang lelah.

"Tidak..."

Anko mengangkat alis.

Rekan kerjanya menurunkan ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Aku tak tahu… Anko-san."

Gadis itu menegakkan posisi duduknya, dan tertawa samar. "Oh, ya?"

Itachi memandanginya dalam diam.

"Kalau begitu, biar kutebak," Anko menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, dan mengeluarkan suara menggumam ceria. "Hm… hmm…"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat alis, namun tak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan adikmu."

 _Nah_. Tepat sasaran.

Anko memandangi rekan kerjanya yang seakan baru saja terkena tepukan keras di bahu secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah…" pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya segera, namun respon yang diberikannya sudah cukup sebagai jawaban untuk Anko.

"Telepon saja kalau kau memang sebegitu kangennya," tukas gadis itu blak-blakan. Itachi, yang tampak terkejut, memandangi Anko dengan mata hitam yang melebar.

"Darimana… Anko-san tahu kalau aku menyimpan nomornya?"

Gadis itu hanya melirik sekilas ke arah langit-langit, lalu tertawa.

"Aku tak bilang kalau aku tahu kau punya nomornya," balasnya cuek seraya mengangkat bahu. "Nah, kalau kau punya nomornya, kenapa tidak telepon saja?"

Itachi hanya terdiam, memandangi layar ponselnya dengan sorot tak terbaca.

"Ia…" gumamnya serak, lalu melirik ke samping dengan enggan, "ia pasti tak akan menjawab kalau tahu aku yang meneleponnya."

Anko mengangkat alis.

"Kau yakin?"

Itachi mengangguk.

Gadis itu menyeringai lebar. "Ya sudah, aku saja yang bicara kalau begitu," tukasnya ringan.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya, memandangi gadis itu dengan sorot terkejut. "Eh? Tidak… tidak usah, Anko—"

.

.

Namun gadis itu sudah keburu merebut ponsel di tangannya dengan kecepatan seorang pencopet profesional.

* * *

Anko berlari ke sudut lain ruangan itu, matanya mendapati bahwa layar ponsel yang tak dikunci itu tengah menampakkan sebuah kontak yang terbuka, ' _Sasuke_ ' tertulis di bagian nama. _Pas sekali_. Pasti ini nomor adiknya.

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan horor dari Itachi yang masih terpaku di sudut ruangan, ia menekan tombol _dial_.

Nada sambung terdengar.

"Halo?" dua detik kemudian, sebuah suara menyahut dari seberang.

"Halo, ini dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Kau mendapat salam dari ka—"

Namun Anko tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Itachi keburu merebut ponsel itu dari tangannya.

"Eh…?"

Pemuda itu segera menutup ponselnya tanpa mengatakan apapun, dan berjalan keluar dapur dengan langkah gusar.

* * *

Anko tidak mengejarnya.

* * *

Itachi baru masuk lagi ke dapur ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas.

Ia mendapati Anko sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya, lalu memasukkan benda yang dipegangnya lagi ke dalam begitu melihat dirinya.

"Ah, Uchiha," gumamnya seraya tersenyum dengan terburu-buru. "Maaf ya, untuk yang tadi."

Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya tanpa suara, sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak marah, Anko-san."

Anko menaikkan alisnya dengan ekspresi skeptis, namun hanya mengangkat bahu dan tak mempermasalahkan hal itu lebih jauh.

Saat itu, Itachi menyadari kalau rekan kerjanya tampak begitu pucat. Selain itu, ia tampak seperti orang kurang tidur.

"Anko-san," ia menghampiri gadis itu, "kau mau minum kopi?"

Mata gadis itu berbinar samar, dan segera mengangguk. Ia segera membuka lemari untuk mengambil kopi instan dan krimer, lalu membuatkan kopi untukdua orang.

Diserahkannya secangkir pada gadis itu, yang diterima dengan senyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha," Anko berkata riang, lalu menyesap kopinya. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil seraya tersenyum.

Mereka berdua duduk dalam keheningan yang menyenangkan setelah itu.

.

"Hei, Uchiha?" sepuluh menit kemudian, gadis itu memecah kesunyian—seraya menatapnya dengan sorot bertanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, dan balas menatap gadis itu.

"Ada apa, Anko-san?"

Gadis itu memandangi gelasnya, sebelum kemudian menghela napas tanpa suara.

"Kalau misalnya ada orang yang kau kenal ditangkap polisi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Ia menaruh gelasnya, lalu terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Hm…" ia tercenung sebentar. "Aku akan pergi ke kantor polisi untuk memastikan kalau ia tak bersalah."

Anko tersenyum tipis, lalu menatap pemuda itu dengan sorot geli di matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar bersalah?"

Ia mengangkat alisnya, tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Aku akan menanyakan padanya apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga menyebabkan polisi menangkapnya."

Anko terdiam sebentar.

"Anggap saja… ia telah melakukan tindak kriminal."

Ia mengernyitkan dahi sesaat, lalu menjawab dengan pasti. "Aku akan menanyakan apa tindak kriminal yang dilakukannya."

Anko tertawa pelan, sebelum kemudian menghirup kopinya tanpa suara—ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutupi gelas kopi.

"Bagaimana kalau jawaban yang diberikannya membuatmu takut, Uchiha?"

.

Itachi terdiam. Ada sesuatu di nada gadis itu—yang membuatnya lehernya terasa dingin begitu mendengarnya mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung.**_


	4. 22:30

**Shift Malam**

.

 _Chapter 4_

* * *

Hari ini hari kesebelas semenjak Anko bekerja di kafe itu.

Itachi membereskan stok bahan makanan yang ada di hari itu dan mengecek persediaan, lalu menutup tempat penyimpanan. Ia terdiam sejenak, memeriksa apa ada lagi tugas yang harus dikerjakan, dan ternyata semuanya sudah beres. Diliriknya jam yang ada di dinding.

Jam delapan. _Anko belum datang juga._

Itachi duduk di dekat konter, mata hitamnya mengawasi pintu masuk kafe itu dengan sedikit tak sabar. Tak biasanya rekan kerjanya itu datang terlambat. Biasanya ia selalu tiba disini tepat waktu, kalaupun telat itu tak pernah lebih dari setengah jam—dan selalu dengan alasan yang jelas. Rasa waswas yang samar muncul perlahan di dadanya, entah kenapa. Anko biasanya mengabarinya lebih dulu kalau ia akan datang terlambat atau semacamnya lewat sms—mereka telah bertukar nomor ponsel di hari kedua gadis itu bekerja disini. Namun ketika ia mengecek ponselnya sepuluh detik yang lalu, tidak ada pesan yang masuk sama sekali.

Pemuda itu melirik jam sekali lagi—sebelum kemudian menghela napas tanpa suara dan kembali menunggu, berusaha menghiraukan perasaan khawatir yang muncul dalam hatinya.

* * *

Kafe itu bukanlah sebuah kafe yang besar. Kapasitas tempat duduk yang ada di dalamnya hanya bisa untuk memuat dua belas orang pengunjung, dan di jam-jam saat _shift_ -nya berlangsung biasanya pengunjung yang datang tak seramai pada siang hari. Kafe itu hanya menyediakan minuman dan kue-kue kecil, tidak ada makanan berat di daftar menunya. Pengunjung yang datang ke kafe itu pasti bukan bertujuan untuk makan malam, melainkan untuk duduk-duduk mengobrol bersama teman atau sekadar bersantai saja.

Karena kapasitas pengunjung yang tidak banyak itulah, Itachi merasa tidak kewalahan hanya melayani pesanan sendirian saja. Ia bisa menangani pesanan yang datang dengan baik, dan tidak kerepotan karena Anko yang hingga saat ini belum datang juga.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh.

Itachi melirik jam sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan membilas piring yang sedang dicucinya. Ia mulai mengira jangan-jangan rekan kerjanya itu memang tidak masuk hari ini. Namun ketika ia mengecek ponselnya tadi, tidak ada juga pesan yang masuk. Ia merasa yakin kalau gadis itu pasti akan memberi kabar jika ia tidak bisa datang hari ini.

Itachi mematikan keran, lalu mengelap piring yang baru dicucinya tadi satu kesatu sebelum kemudian menaruhnya di rak. Suasana kafe itu terasa sepi—padahal ada pengunjung yang sedang duduk di depan saat ini, dan beberapa di antaranya sedang mengobrol. Sejurus kemudian, ia menyadari kalau ia mulai merasa akrab dengan kehadiran rekan kerjanya, dan suara ceria darinya yang selalu terdengar konstan memecah kesunyian di dapur itu.

* * *

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas.

Pintu kafe terbuka mendadak dengan ayunan kasar—sebelum kemudian, seseorang yang mengenakan jaket dengan retsleting yang dikaitkan hampir menutup dagu dan _hoodie_ yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya masuk ke dalam. Sejenak Itachi mengira kalau orang yang berpakaian tertutup rapat itu adalah seorang pengunjung, namun ternyata itu adalah rekan kerjanya.

Gadis itu masuk ke dapur dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung, lalu menutup pintunya kasar dan bersandar di dinding tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kepalanya masih tertutupi _hoodie_ yang juga menutupi sebagian wajahnya, sehingga Itachi tidak bisa melihat ekspresi gadis itu dengan jelas.

"Anko-san…?"

Gadis itu tidak merespon. Itachi dapat mendengar napasnya yang terengah-engah, seakan ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang sangat melelahkan.

Ia melihat keadaan di luar sebentar lewat konter, sebelum kemudian berpaling lagi ke rekan kerjanya. Gadis itu kini menundukkan wajahnya sedikit, tangan kanannya terangkat menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya—dan setelah menundukkan pandangannya sedikit, Itachi dapat melihat kalau gadis itu mengenakan masker.

Sejenak ia mengira kalau rekan kerjanya itu tidak akan merespon—namun tiga puluh detik kemudian, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, dan menurunkan maskernya.

"Hai, Uchiha," gumamnya santai, suaranya serak dan terdengar agak sengau. Tidak seperti… _biasanya_. "Aku terlambat lama sekali, ya?"

Itachi menatap gadis itu dengan mata hitam yang melebar. Tidak, bukan perubahan pada suaranya yang membuatnya terkejut—melainkan noda merah yang ada di sudut bibir dan dagu gadis itu.

 _Itu darah yang telah mengering._

Diturunkannya pandangannya ke masker yang menggantung di leher rekan kerjanya, dan mendapati bahwa ada warna merah kecokelatan yang menodai masker berwarna biru tua itu. seperti… _bukan_ , ia yakin kalau itu adalah noda darah yang telah mengering. Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah gadis itu lagi, hanya untuk menemukan ada garis kemerahan yang melintang di pipinya. Kulit di bagian itu terkelupas, menampilkan jaringan berwarna merah muda yang ada di bawahnya.

Itachi menahan napas. _Itu kelihatan seperti luka goresan yang disebabkan oleh benda tajam_.

"Anko-san…?" ia memanggil sekali lagi, dan terkejut sedikit dalam hati ketika gadis itu mengelap pipinya yang berdarah dengan punggung tangan, senyum melintas di bibir pucatnya yang terkelupas di beberapa bagian. Rekan kerjanya itu tampak tidak ambil pusing sama sekali pada kondisinya sekarang.

"Oh, jangan memasang wajah panik seperti itu," tawa renyah meluncur dari mulut rekan kerjanya itu. Itachi berjengit sedikit mendengar suara Anko yang serak dan sedikit berdeguk, berbeda sama sekali dengan suara ringannya yang biasa. Gadis itu menurunkan _hoodie_ -nya, menampakkan rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan dan ikatannya hampir lepas.

"Anko-san, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Itachi, nada cemas terselip jelas dalam suaranya. Pemuda itu merogoh saku celana panjangnya terburu-buru, dan mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan yang terlipat rapi lalu menyerahkannya ke rekan kerjanya.

Anko menggumamkan ' _makasih_ ' dengan samar, sebelum kemudian mengelap mulutnya dengan saputangan itu. "Eh, tidak apa-apa kalau saputanganmu berdarah, Uchiha?" tanya gadis itu sembari mengelap noda darah yang ada di dagunya.

Itachi menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, pakai saja," ia menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Anko-san, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

Anko menurunkan saputangannya sebentar, sebelum sebelum kemudian terkekeh serak. "Terlalu perhatian seperti biasa, ya?" gumamnya sekenanya, lebih seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Hanya kecelakaan sedikit, Uchiha. Bukan hal yang parah, kok."

Itachi menaikkan alisnya, pandangannya menyipit dengan kentara.

Anko melihat hal itu. "Ah, baiklah," ia menurunkan saputangannya, lalu menatap pemuda itu dengan mata cokelat gelap yang mendadak kehilangan sorot humor sama sekali. "Aku ketahuan. Ini akibatnya."

Itachi mengernyitkan keningnya, rona keterkejutan melintas jelas di matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Anko-san?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, sebelum kemudian melempar pandangannya ke jendela seraya tertawa pelan. "Aku pernah bilang padamu kalau ada seseorang yang ingin kubunuh, kan?"

Itachi mencengkeram ujung bajunya tanpa sadar.

"Kau…" Pemuda itu tampak seolah kehilangan kata-katanya. "Anko-san, apakah kau telah…"

Ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

Anko mengangkat bahu, lalu tersenyum—kilatan geli muncul di mata cokelat gelapnya, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat Itachi berjengit tidak nyaman dalam hati. "Aku tidak bilang kalau aku habis membunuh orang, Uchiha," katanya seraya mengibaskan tangannya santai. "Fufu, kau panik sekali kelihatannya..."

Itachi melirik sebentar ke konter, mendapati kalau kafe itu tengah sepi sepenuhnya—lalu menghela napas panjang seraya mengusap dahinya. "Anko-san…" ia memalingkan pandanganya sejenak ke arah wastafel, "sebaiknya kita bersihkan dulu luka di pipimu." Pemuda itu berbalik dan mengambil sesuatu di ranselnya, lalu kembali dengan satu pak tisu di tangannya.

Anko menaikkan alisnya sedikit, sebelum kemudian tertawa dan menggeleng perlahan. "Kau ini memang orang baik, ya," komentarnya seraya berjalan ke wastafel, lalu menyalakan keran. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air begitu saja, lalu membasahi pipinya yang terluka dan mengusapnya pelan dengan punggung tangan.

Itachi menghampiri gadis itu, lalu menyerahkan tisu untuk mengeringkan wajahnya. "Maaf aku tidak punya obat merah, Anko-san," katanya. Anko hanya tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Uchiha," ia mengambil tisu dari tangan pemuda itu. "Terima kasih."

Itachi mengangguk, lalu menghela napas pendek hampir tanpa suara. "Kau habis diserang seseorang, Anko-san?"

Anko melepas maskernya yang berdarah, lalu membasahinya dengan air dan memerasnya asal. "Tidak. Sebenarnya aku yang menyerang duluan, sih."

Itachi terdiam.

"Orang itu selalu mempunyai _bodyguard_ , ia terlindungi dengan baik. Pengecut. Aku tidak takut pada _bodyguard_ , Uchiha. Aku berhasil mendekat ke orang itu, _bodyguard_ -nya kutipu dengan mudah. Tapi ketika aku sedang fokus sepenuhnya ke orang itu, ada _bodyguard_ lain yang masuk dan yah—yasudah, hasilnya aku dan dia terpaksa berkelahi sedikit, deh."

Itachi menahan napas tanpa sadar, sebelum kemudian memandangi gadis itu dengan mata hitam yang melebar. "Anko-san… kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Anko terdiam,sebelum kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meninju sedikit pundak pemuda itu dengan gestur bersahabat. "Duh, jangan khawatir begitu," ia memandangi Itachi lekat-lekat dengan senyuman ringan di matanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Uchiha."

Itachi menatapnya lama selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang hampir tanpa suara. "Jangan ke tempat orang itu lagi, Anko-san," katanya sungguh-sungguh.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis, sebelum kemudian berbalik dan menghampiri kulkas untuk mencari sesuatu. "Kenapa tidak?" katanya samar, sebelum kemudian terkekeh kecil dan berjalan ke meja tempat rak piring dengan botol air dingin di tangannya.

* * *

 _Kenapa tidak?_

.

Sejenak Itachi ingin sekali meraih tangan gadis itu dan mengatakan padanya ' _jangan, jangan'_ seraya menggenggam tangannya erat—karena ia khawatir padanya,dan ia memiliki firasat bahwa rekan kerjanya itu pasti akan menantang bahaya lagi dalam waktu dekat ini.

.

Tapii sebagai gantinya, ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan gadis itu menuang air dingin ke dalam gelasnya, lalu meminumnya dengan santai. Ketika ia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi, ia mendapati kalau di lengan jaket gadis itu terdapat noda merah pada bagian lengan atasnya.

Itachi mengernyitkan keningnya tanpa mengatakan apapun, sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang dalam hati.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung…**


End file.
